SUGAR
by Wiell
Summary: Jika Baekhyun bisa semanis ini, mengapa Chanyeol harus membutuhkan gula di kopi paginya? / EXO, CHANBAEK.


**SUGAR**

Wiell Present

EXO, SM Ent.

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Jika Baekhyun bisa semanis ini, mengapa Chanyeol harus membutuhkan gula di kopi paginya?

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

PENDEK SEKALI!

[CHANBAEK]

Pagi itu Baekhyun tengah mengelap meja makan. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu Love Shot yang baru rilis kemarin oleh boyband kesayangan. Tak sadar dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang menatap bagaimana pinggulnya bergoyang senada dengan senandungan lirihnya. Atau kepalanya yang menangguk-angguk kecil.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di reling tangga. Bersendakap yang membuat otot-ototnya terlihat sangat sexy. Baekhyun melepas apron serta menaruh lapnya. Mencuci tangannya lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu, aku merindukanmu." Tangan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku kan membereskan dapur dan memasak untukmu."

"Hanya saja, disampingku sangat dingin tanpamu. Abi bisa mencium aroma masakanmu."

"Gombal."

"Iya memang. Tapi kau suka."

"Cih." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya tak mampu menatap Chanyeol lebih lama. Ia tak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya kini. Apalagi lelaki didepannya ini semakin mengeratkan pelukan hingga tanpa jarak tersisa. Jangan lupa bagimana tatapan dalam yang mampu membiusnya.

"Morning kiss ku?" dalam jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun menciumnya. Aroma mint manis yang disukainya dari chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Lama."

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan kecil lalu diakhiri dengan beberapa lumatan.

"Selamat pagi sayangku. Bibirmu selalu manis, bahkan lebih dari gula. "

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ia kembali tersenyum memalu. Lalu tangannya menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk. Mengabaikan bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya menggoda.

"Tunggu sebentar aku buatkan kopimu."

"Tentu sayang."

Dibalik meja, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menyeduhkan kopi untuknya ditambah senyum manis yang menyenangkan. Jika ditanya seberapa menyenangkannya, maka Chanyeol akan menjawab sangat menyenangkan. Ia bahkan rela minum kopi tanpa gula untuk Baekhyunnya.

Siapa juga yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan si mungil itu. Walaupun telah melahirkan dua buat hati, tubuhnya masih bagus dan tak membengkak. Bahkan jika boleh jujur makin bagus tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah menggendong si kecil Chanwoo dan didampingi Jihyun yang merengek padanya. Gambaran keluarga harmonis dalam mimpi yang tak disangka telah terwujud dan saat itu hilang sudah lelah yang menumpuk dibahu.

"Ini kopimu tuan."

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan gula." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol meminum kopi paginya. Ia menyeruput sedikit. Dahinya berkerut.

Masih sama.

"Selalu manis."

"Sungguh?"Senyum mengembang dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, walau tanpa gula pun selalu manis untukku."

"A-apa? Benarkah aku lupa menambah gula lagi?"

Baekhyun berseru panik. Salah satu kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya. Lupa menambahkan gula. Padahal jika diingat ia telah mengingatnya.

"Hm."

"Tunggu jangan minum dulu. Aku akan- Chanyeol."

"Aku suka kopimu. Kopi pahit namun selalu manis untukku."

"Ayo kemarikan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah, tangannya juga meraih gelas yang sengaja dijauhkan dari jangkauannya. "Tak apa, aku suka."

"Aku selalu lupa." Baekhyun melirih. Hal yang nyaris setiap hari dilakukannya pada kopi Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, aku tidak butuh gula asalkan ada kau yang semanis ini."

"Chanyeol."

"Aku serius Baekhyun. Kau yang selalu tersenyum dan menyambut pagiku, itu yang paling manis menurutku. Mungkin sedikit kecupan tak masalah."

"Kau bisa hentikan gombalanmu untuk nanti malam dan berikan kopimu padaku."

"Kau sangat manis. Bahkan saat marahpun kau sungguh manis. Apa aku perlu memberikan kaca padamu sayang? Ah, aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi."

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia memutar bola matanya malas namun pipinya merambat memerah. Ia melipat tangannya, "Mungkin sedikit kecupan tak masalah sebagai hadiahmu."

Tak butuh kali kedua untuk Chanyeol segera mendekat kan menangkup lembut rahang si mungilnya. Istri kesayangannya.

Lupa akan kopi pahitnya.

Memberi lumatan lembut yang selalu candu baginya.

Dan yang paling penting, semoga tidak ada si kecil yang datang mengganggu keduanya. Atau mungkin tidak...

"Ibu!"

END

A/N :

Aku gak tahu harus nulis apa dan yeah kayak gini. Sebagai permintaan maaf atas 2 fanfic yang belum juga aku up. But, thank u buat kamu semua yang baca ini atau semua fanfic aku. Aku sangat menghargai kalian semua. Entah fav, fol dan yang paling wow review dari kalian. Makasih banget ya. Aku selalu baca kok.. :D

Love love deh buat kalian~


End file.
